60 Seconds
by Kikoylogia
Summary: Enam puluh detik setelah hujan turun sore itu, Petra bertemu dengannya. Seseorang yang membuatnya terus berharap pada rintik hujan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. /Rivetra, Oneshoot, AU/RnR?


**60 Seconds**

**Shingeki no Kyojin - Hajime Isayama**

**Story - Kikoylogia**

**Romance, Drama(maybe)**

**Petra R., Levi A.**

**WARNING!!**

**AU, Gaje, abal, alur kecepetan, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain-lain.**

**HAPPY READING**

:)

:)

:)

Nafasnya tersengal di tengah guyuran hujan. Surai madunya melekat basah, pakaiannya pun basah. Syukurlah ruangan kecil berdekorasi unik itu menyelamatkannya meskipun sedikit terlambat.

Aroma kopi tercium menggantikan aroma _Petrichor_ yang menguar dari tanah di luar sana. Entah apa yang membawa kakinya berteduh di dalam sebuah kedai kopi yang belum pernah ia datangi sebelumnya.

Sepi. Hanya ada dirinya, dan seorang Barista bermata tajam yang menatapnya tanpa emosi.

Tampan.

Hanya itu yang terlintas di benak Petra saat Onyx tajam itu bertemu pandang dengan Amber miliknya.

Petra mendekat, Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas saat sepatu miliknya bertemu dengan lantai kayu kedai kopi tersebut. Ia lalu meletakkan tasnya, duduk di pantry berhadapan langsung dengan Barista tampan yang saat ini membelakanginya.

"Aku ingin secangkir _Espresso_."

Petra tidak begitu menyukai kopi, ia pun tidak begitu tau jenis-jenis kopi apa saja yang biasa diminum oleh orang-orang yang selalu datang ke kedai kopi. Ia hanya tau beberapa dari drama yang ia tonton di televisi ataupun dari novel yang ia baca.

Petra terkejut saat selembar handuk kini berada di atas kepalanya -barista itu yang memberikannya. Terdiam, Petra hanya terus menatap barista yang saat ini masih membelakanginya, membuat _Espresso_ yang tadi ia pesan.

"Jika kau tidak ingin memakainya, sebaiknya kau melipatnya kembali."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang ia dengar dari Si Barista. Suara baritonenya dingin tak bernada, membuyarkan lamunan Petra yang saat ini wajahnya berubah menjadi kemerahan. Malu, mungkin.

"Terima kasih."

Tangannya mulai bergerak, mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk wangi pemberian Si Barista.

Matanya mengelilingi seisi ruangan. Dinding dan lantai kayu di kedai kopi ini terasa begitu hangat dengan atribut kapal layar yang mendekorasi seisi ruangan. Ini pertama kalinya Petra datang ke tempat ini, namun ia benar-benar merasa nyaman.

Matanya kemudian teralih pada Si Barista. Dari belakang Pria yang berusia sekitar lima atau enam tahun lebih tua darinya itu terlihat keren dengan rambut ebony miliknya yang dipotong dengan model _undercut_. Tingginya tidak seberapa, kira-kira hanya empat jari lebih tinggi darinya. Bahunya lebar, dan punggungan tegap. Barista itu tak seramah barista lainnya, ia tak banyak bicara dan terkesan misterius, membuat Petra seolah terjerat pesonanya.

Aroma kopi terasa semakin jelas menyapa indera penciumannya begitu _Espresso_ pesanannya telah tersaji di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih."

Diliriknya Si Barista yang kini duduk tak jauh darinya.

Perokok?

Dirinya membatin saat asap dari benda kecil yang mengandung nikotin itu mengepul dari bibir tipis Si Barista.

Petra menghela nafas, tak mengerti dengan apa yang didapatkan oleh para perokok dengan mengisap benda laknat itu.

Tak peduli, Petra pun mulai meminum kopinya. Detik berikutnya dirinya terperanjat, bukan karena panas yang ia rasakan, tapi karena pahitnya secangkir minuman bernama _Espresso_ yang ia pesan sendiri.

Giliran Si Barista yang menghela napas.

"Aku hanya membuat apa yang kau pesan." Ujarnya, tau dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Petra saat ini.

Kenapa rasanya begitu pahit?

Kira-kira seperti itu.

"Kau bukan penyuka kopi. Lalu kenapa kau memesan _Espresso_?" ujarnya lagi, tanpa sedikitpun menatap Petra.

"Kau tau kalau aku ini bukan penyuka kopi, lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau _Espresso_ itu rasanya pahit?"

Petra melempar balik pertanyaan. Ada nada bingung di sana, bagaimana Barista itu tau jika Petra bukanlah penyuka kopi?

Tak menjawab, Si Barista mengambi Espresso yang bahkan tak terlihat berkurang itu. Ia kemudian membuatkan yang baru untuk Petra, secangkir kopi yang lebih ramah untuk pemula sepertinya, _Coffee latte_.

Petra meminumnya perlahan. Rasanya lembut saat aroma kopi dan susu bersatu di dalam cangkir putih itu. Manis, namun tetap saja pahit. Sementara secangkir _Espresso_ yang tidak jadi diminumnya kini telah berpindah ke lambung Si Barista. Petra hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, masih mengingat bagaimana pahitnya kopi yang membuatnya mengernyit.

_Coffee latte_ Ia habiskan dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, tidak ada musik yang biasa diputar di kedai kopi. Mereka berdua sibuk menikmati suara hujan yang mendominasi seluruh Kota.

Diam-diam Petra kembali mengamati wajah tampan Si Barista yang masih tenang mengisap puntung rokoknya yang tinggal setengah. Petra benci melihat orang merokok, tapi tidak dengan Barista di sampingnya itu. Kharismanya memancar jelas membuat Petra seolah sedang melihat karya seni, mempesona.

Kopinya telah habis. Petra kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang jumlahnya sesuai dengan yang Ia lihat di daftar menu.

"Terima kasih untuk handuknya." Petra tersenyum simpul, namun Si Barista tak menanggapi.

"Namaku Petra. Petra Ral."

Petra tau Barista dingin itu tak akan menanggapinya. Masih dengan senyumnya, suara sepatu Petra kembali terdengar nyaring saat dirinya melangkah untuk meninggalkan kedai kopi itu selangkah demi selangkah.

"Levi."

Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu begitu mendengar suara baritone sang Barista.

Hujan di luar sana telah reda. Sisa-sisa Petrichor kembali tercium dan aroma kopi mulai menghilang dari indera penciumannya. Entah mengapa ada rasa senang saat mendengarnya mengucap nama. Tanpa berbalik, Petra kembali tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku akan sering datang ke sini, Levi."

_**~6**__**0 Seconds~**_

Pertemuan pertama mendatangkan penasaran, dan pertemuan kedua mendatangkan rindu.

Sejak hari itu, bangunan yang dipenuhi aroma kopi itu menjadi tempat favorit Petra.

Setiap hujan sepulang kerja, Petra akan berlari dan berteduh di sana. Ia akan berlari kecil dan berlomba dengan tetesan hujan sebelum dirinya tiba di sana, di tempat ia bisa melihat onyx tajam dan aroma kopi yang kini mulai ia sukai.

Hanya butuh enam puluh detik untuk melarikan diri dari hujan, berlari kecil dari tempat kerjanya menuju ke tempat di mana seorang Levi berada.

Walau yang Petra dapatkan selama ini hanyalah tutur kata dingin dan tatapan tanpa emosi, Petra tetap menyukainya. Petra suka enam puluh detik yang ia lalui bersama hujan setiap kali dirinya ingin bertemu Levi. Petra suka saat Levi memberinya handuk. Petra suka saat di dalam kedai kopi itu hanya ada Levi dan dirinya, Petra suka melihat Levi merokok sambil menemaninya meminum kopi. Apakah pantas jika Petra menyebutnya cinta? Apakah tidak terlalu cepat? Petra malu mengakuinya, namun selagi hanya dirinya sendiri yang tau, kenapa tidak?

Lelaki bermata elang itu benar-benar mencuri seluruh perhatiannya. Matanya, rambutnya, punggungnya, suaranya, bahkan aromanya. Petra seolah candu akan seorang yang bahkan tidak benar-benar ia kenal itu.

Hari ini dengan sebuah tas kulit yang melindungi kepalanya ia berlari menembus hujan di awal musim dingin, menghitung tiap detik yang ia lalui sebelum dirinya kembali bertemu pandang dengan onyx tajam favoritnya.

"Fuhh" ujarnya bersamaan dengan dering lonceng kecil yang menggantung di pintu kedai.

Levi tak bergeming, ia paham betul siapa gadis Amber yang selalu datang ke tempatnya saat sepi di tengah hujan.

Dalam diam ia mengambil selembar handuk dari laci pantry, melemparkannya, dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Petra.

Tangannya kemudian kembali sibuk, meracik secangkir _Coffee Latte_ yang selalu diminta oleh Petra.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau tidak punya payung di rumahmu."

"Tidak ada payung di tempat kerjaku."

Petra beralasan. Ia tau tidak ada susahnya membawa payung dari rumah. Tapi jika payung itu ada, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berteduh di sini. Jika payung itu ada, tidak akan ada handuk beraroma mint dari Levi.

_**~60 Seconds~**_

Hari, minggu, bulan.

Sudah setengah tahun sejak Petra menjadikan kedai kopi itu sebagai tempatnya berlindung dari hujan, sudah setengah tahun pula Petra menjadikan tatapan dingin itu sebagai penghangat dirinya.

Petra masih suka menghitung berapa detik yang ia butuhkan untuk berlari dari tempat kerjanya ke tempat Levi. Tidak ada yang berubah. Ia masih menyukai enam puluh detik waktu yang ia lalui bersama hujan setiap kali dirinya ingin menjumpai sang Barista.

Ia sudah sangat akrab tidak hanya dengan Levi, tetapi juga dengan minuman lezat yang dibuat oleh tangan kekar miliknya. Petra yang dulu tidak menyukai kopi, sekarang sudah pandai meneguk habis _Espresso_. Petra yang membenci rokok, kini telah menjadi perokok pasif karena tanpa sengaja terlalu sering menghirup asap rokok yang mengepul dari bibir tipis Levi.

Petra mulai tau segala tentang Levi. Nama lengkapnya adalah Levi Ackerman. Dia seorang blasteran, dan sekarang usianya 29 tahun, lima tahun lebih tua dari Petra.

Petra pikir sikap Levi akan berbeda jika bersama dengan orang yang sudah akrab dengannya. Namun nyatanya saat mereka sudah sedekat ini pun Levi tidak banyak berubah. Dirinya masih sama, hemat bicara, dan tidak pernah tersenyum. Bukan karena sombong atau tidak bisa, tapi karena memang tidak ada yang harus ia senyumi.

Sejauh ini Petralah yang selalu banyak bicara. Ia senang bercerita ini dan itu, meskipun Levi hanya akan menjawabnya dengan beberapa potong kata ataupun dengan sebuah gumaman kecil. Petra sangat suka mendengar suara baritonenya yang begitu maskulin.

Kadang Petra bertanya apakah pria itu mengetahui perasaannya? Bagaimana jadinya jika dia tau? Tapi Petra tak pernah mendapatkan jawabnnya dari raut wajah Levi yang seolah tidak memiliki otot gerak. Reaksi Levi tidak pernah berubah saat ia berusaha menunjukkan, ataupun saat ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Kadang kala Petra bisa bersikap biasa layaknya seorang teman, namun ada juga saat di mana Petra benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan itu dari matanya. Ada saat di mana ia hanya mampu menatap Levi dengan segala rasa cintanya, tanpa mampu menyembunyikan. Seperti hari ini.

Secangkir Espresso di tangannya ia teguk dengan tenang ketika matanya benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari Levi. Syukurlah sejak tadi Pria itu memunggunginya, entah apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan, jadi aku harus segera tutup." Kata Levi tanpa berbalik, -rupanya ia sibuk membersihkan peralatannya.

Petra hanya mengangguk, jelas sekali itu adalah isyarat agar Petra segera pulang.

"Tapi di luar masih hujan." Petra beralasan.

Namun tanpa kata alasannya ditolak halus dengan sebuah payung yang Levi letakkan di atas meja -tepat di depannya.

"Kau bisa memakainya."

Petra hanya tersenyum kecil. Padahal ia masih ingin berlama-lama berada di sini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia juga tak ingin merepotkan Levi. Ia mengambil payung tersebut, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Terima kasih. Sampai besok, Levi."

Setelah senyuman manisnya, Petra menggumamkan sebuah kata yang selalu ia ucapkan sesaat sebelum dirinya meninggalkan kedai kopi itu; "Oh hujan, pertemukan aku dengannya esok hari."

_**~60 Seconds~**_

Rupanya hujan mendengar keinginan Petra. Jutaan tetes air kembali membasahi bumi, mengajak Petra bermain-main. Namun hari ini Petra menolak, ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati hujan di bawah naungan payung transparan yang diberikan Levi kemarin. Hanya untuk hari ini saja, ia akan mengembalikan payung itu dan kembali bermain dengan hujan esok hari.

Namun Petra hanya bisa terpaku, saat kedai kopi hangat favoritnya itu kini tertutup rapat tanpa ada setitikpun cahaya yang berpendar dari dalam. Ia mencoba membuka pintu, namun pintunya terkunci rapat, -tidak ada orang di dalam. Beberapa kali Petra mengamati ke sana ke mari, mencari penjelasan. Mengapa kedai kopi nya tertutup? Mengapa Levi tidak ada?

Beberapa menit tanpa jawaban Petra akhirnya menyerah. Dengan payung pemberian Levi ia pun melangkah pergi, mungkin saja urusan Levi masih belum selesai. Ia akan kembali ke sini besok.

Namun esok pun berkata lain; hujan tidak turun. Petra bersabar, menunggu hujan di lain waktu.

Sehari, dua hari.

Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kali hujan turun. Petra sama sekali belum menemuinya. Petra gelisah, Petra hampa, Petra rindu. Petra ingin menikmati enam puluh detik yang singkat dengan menari bersama hujan. Petra ingin melihat iris gelap tak berdasar itu lagi.

Namun hujan dan esok tak kunjung menjawab. Karena kenyataannya pada hari ini yang Petra jumpai hanyalah hawa dingin dan langit kelabu tanpa setetes pun air yang jatuh.

Ia dan sepatu bootnya tak bergeming dari teras kantor, tangannya bergerak merapatkan mantel seiring dengan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia bernafas. Masih dengan payung pemberian Levi, ia menanti hujan.

Tes.. Tes..

Hujan. Hujan yang ia tunggu telah datang.

Tidak ada air, tidak ada _Petrichor_. Ia tak peduli jika kristal es yang mulai turun ke Bumi itu tak bisa disamakan dengan hujan yang biasanya. Yang ia tau, turunnya salju pun disebut hujan.

Ia mulai berlari, menemui Barista bermata tajam yang sangat ia cintai.

Enam puluh detik berlalu bersama senyumannya yang tak berhenti merekah. Segera, ia melangkah masuk.

Namun pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sedikit berbeda. Tidak ada sosok Levi di sana. Yang ada hanyalah seorang Pria tinggi berambut Cream yang mengenakan celemek yang biasa Levi pakai, sedang meracik secangkir kopi sambil bersenandung ringan.

"Selamat datang." Ujarnya ramah, sangat ramah.

Tidak, bukan ini yang Petra inginkan. Petra ingin melihat mata tajamnya, Petra ingin mendengar suaranya yang tak bernada.

"Di mana Levi?" hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutnya. Meski begitu ia tetap mendekat dan duduk di pantry seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak datang untuk minum kopi, Nona?"

Petra hanya diam.

"Namaku Farlan Church, aku adalah teman Levi sejak masih kecil dulu."

Petra tak peduli.

"Di mana Levi?" Pertanyaan yang belum terjawab itu kembali ia ulangi.

Pria bernama Farlan itu terdiam, raut wajahnya berubah sedikit menjadi lebih serius.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Lagi-lagi Farlan tak menjawab pertanyaan Petra.

"Aku bertanya dimana dia?" Petra pun tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Farlan.

Farlan hanya menghela nafas panjang, kemudian kembali menatap Petra dengan serius, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan ini pada Petra atau tidak. Namun melihat sorot matra Petra, lidah Farlan seolah melemas.

"Levi sudah tidak ada di sini lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kontraknya dengan kedai kopi milikku ini sudah habis."

Petra benar-benar terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Farlan barusan.

"Jadi maksudmu dia akan membuka kedai kopi di tempat lain?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Petra semakin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Itu karena sejak awal Levi bukanlah seorang Barista."

_**~60 Seconds~**_

Tanpa kata Petra berlari keluar dari kedai kopi itu. Masih dengan payung pemberian Levi, kaki jenjangnya terus belari. Meninggalkan jejak di atas tumpukan salju yang semakin menebal.

Petra salah.

Ia pikir dirinyalah yang paling tahu tentang Levi. Tapi semua itu salah, Petra sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya.

Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Farlan, sebuah kenyataan mengejutkan bahwa Levi Ackerman bukanlah seorang Barista.

Levi yang dingin itu adalah seorang Kapten dari salah satu divisi dalam satuan kepolisian Ibukota. Dia adalah seorang detektif yang sedang dalam misi pengejaran untuk menangkap seorang bandar narkoba yang melarikan diri ke kota ini, kota Trost.

Sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh Petra bahwa selama ini sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Levi telah menyembunyikan identitasnya. Levi menyamar menjadi seorang Barista untuk mendapatkan informasi, kemudian bergerak seorang diri di malam hari, mencari penjahat itu di tempat berkumpul anak muda, di klub-klub malam, di Kota kumuh bawah tanah, bahkan di tempat pelacuran. Levi melakukannya tanpa ada seorangpun yang tau, -kecuali Farlan, mungkin.

Seminggu yang lalu tepatnya sejak terakhir kali ia dan Levi bertemu. Levi sedang dalam usaha terakhirnya menangkap penjahat itu. Ia berhasil, dan beberapa hari yang lalu eksekusinya telah dilakukan.

Misinya selesai, dan Levi akan kembali menjalankan tugasnya di Ibukota.

Hey, itu konyol! Itukah alasan Levi memberikannya payung seminggu yang lalu?

Levi memberikan payung itu, karena mulai saat ini Petra tidak bisa lagi berteduh di kedai kopi dan menikmati hujan bersamanya. Levi memberikan payung itu, karena mulai saat ini Petra harus pulang kerumah tanpa perlu menunggu redanya hujan.

Ini tidak adil. Levi tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa penjelasan. Levi tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa mengetahui apapun darinya!

Levi. Levi. Levi.

Hanya itu yang ada di benaknya saat ini.

Tatapan tajam yang ia lihat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, lembutnya selembar handuk beraroma mint yang selalu mengeringkan rambutnya, dan hangatnya kopi pahit yang selalu ada diantara keduanya. Terbayang di benak Petra bagaimana semua itu akan pergi darinya begitu saja. Terbayang di benak Petra bagaimana ia akan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu mengatakan apapun pada seorang Levi yang selama ini begitu ia cintai.

Hanya untuk bertemu dengan Levi ia berlari, dan terus berlari. Namun enam puluh detik saja tidak cukup, dan ia benci. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa bertemu Levi hanya dalam emam puluh detik. Semua ini merepotkan.

Kakinya berhasil membawanya menuju tempat yang dimaksud Farlan, -Stasiun Kota Trost. Nafasnya tersengal namun ia tidak peduli. Ia hiraukan jantungnya yang masih lelah setelah memompa darah berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_Undercut ebony_, mata tajam, puntung rokok dan aroma mint. Petra seolah memaksa seluruh inderanya untuk bekerja menemukan sosok Levi. Terlalu banyak orang di sini, Petra tidak tau harus mencarinya dari sudut mana. Sial. Matanya mulai berkaca. Apakah ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Levi lagi walau hanya sekedar mengungkapkan rasa?

Matanya yang sibuk berkeliling kini terhenti, terpusat pada sesosok lelaki dengan mantel dan _pullover_ berwarna coklat tua, sedang berdiri di peron sambil menginjak puntung rokoknya yang telah habis.

Tak mampu lagi berlari, dengan sekuat tenaga Petra meneriakkan namanya.

"_Heichō_! Levi _Heichō_!!!"

Biarkan Petra memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Ia hanya ingin Levi sadar bahwa ia sudah tau semuanya.

Pemilik nama itu menoleh, mendapati seorang Petra yang wajahnya memerah karena kehabisan nafas. Raut terkejut terlihat di wajah tampannya. Ia terkejut akan dua hal, bagaimana Petra memanggilnya dengan sebutan "_Heichō_", juga bagaimana Petra tau bahwa dirinya kini berada di stasiun. Pastilah Farlan yang memberitahunya.

Levi berjalan mendekat saat rasa penasaran memenuhi otaknya. Sifat penyelidiknya sebagai seorang detektif muncul begitu saja saat dirinya melihat Petra. Ia ingin tau apa yang membuat gadis Amber itu berada di sini, meskipun sepertinya ia memang sudah tau.

Dan di sinilah Ia, berdiri dengan jarak satu.. tidak, dua meter di hadapan Petra yang saat ini matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Petra mendongak menatap Levi saat baritone dingin tak bernada miliknya itu kembali ia dengar setelah seminggu berlalu. Berikutnya Petra kembali menunduk.

Hening..

Petra tak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Tapi jika ia hanya diam, kereta sialan itu akan mendahuluinya. Kereta sialan itu akan membawa Levi pergi jauh sebelum Petra dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Levi.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?"

Petra sendiri tak tau mengapa kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Baginya identitas Levi bukanlah masalah, yang menjadi masalah baginya adalah mengapa Levi tidak pernah mengatakan jika suatu saat nanti Ia akan pergi dari kedai kopi itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi? Apa kau tidak akan kembali?"

Lagi, pertanyaan aneh keluar dari mulut Petra tanpa diberi perintah. Sial, untuk apa dia menanyakan semua itu? Toh juga Levi tidak akan peduli, itulah kenapa Ia juga tak peduli jika pertanyaannya itu membuat Levi bingung.

"Apa kau benar-benar berniat membuatku sendirian di kedai kopi itu?"

Matanya kembali berkaca. Rasanya sakit, Ia butuh Levi di sampingnya, ia ingin terus menatap matanya, ia ingin terus bersama Levi, tidak hanya di saat hujan.

"Kenapa hujan mempertemukan aku denganmu?"

Petra muak, Petra lelah. Perasaannya yang begitu melimpah tak mampu lagi ditampung oleh hujan.

"Kau jahat, Levi. Kau memperlakukanku dengan baik, membuatku candu, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Menapa sangat mudah bagimu melakukan itu?"

Airmatanya mengalir tanpa diberi perintah, sama seperti kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Apakah sesakit ini saat seseorang harus berpisah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya? Ia tidak peduli jika Levi tidak merasakan hal yang sama, tapi setidaknya sebelum Levi pergi.. Petra ingin Levi tau.

"Mengapa sangat mudah bagimu untuk pergi begitu saja setelah membuatku mencintaimu?"

Entah keberanian macam apa yang membuatnya sanggup mengangkat kepala dan menatap manik tajam Pria di hadapannya itu. Dirinya tanpa sadar berusaha mencari jawaban, akankah mata elang itu menyimpan perasaan yang sama untuknya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Levi."

Kembali ia menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan tangis yang mungkin menurut Levi kekanakan.

"Aku tau." Ujar Levi.

Seketika isakan Petra terhenti begitu mendengar dua patah kata yang Levi ucapkan.

Apa maksudnya itu?

Ia terkejut saat kini dirinya merasakan jemari Levi menyentuh kedua pipinya, menangkup wajahnya, memintanya untuk mendongak dan mempertemukan iris mereka. Petra menjadi semakin salah tingkah saat Levi menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Petra dan membuat hidung mereka ikut bersentuhan.

"Aku tau." Ujar Levi lagi.

Ia tau Petra mencintainya. Ia tau perasaan yang tersimpan dalam tatapan matanya, -mata lebar yang kilaunya mampu membuat Levi merasakan hal yang sama. Ya, Levi juga mencintai Petra. Hanya saja ketidakinginannya menempatkan Petra dalam bahaya membuatnya menjadi seorang pengecut sekalipun ia adalah detektif yang berhasil menangkap seorang bandar narkoba dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ia menyembunyikan identitasnya, bahkan menyembunyikan perasaannya semua itu demi Petra. Untuk melindungi pemilik surai madu yang begitu ia sukai, Levi hanya mampu terdiam.

Ia pikir semuanya fana, Ia pikir semua perasaan yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya itu akan hilang saat netranya tak lagi menangkap sosok Petra. Tapi ia salah, rasa hampa yang biasa orang sebut dengan rindu itu malah semakin menghantuinya. Segala rasa nyaman dan bahagia yang ia rasakan saat bersama Petra malah semakin menggantung di ujung lidahnya, meronta untuk segera diungkapkan kepada yang menghadirkan rasa.

"Dan sekarang aku ingin kau tau, bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Bisiknya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Petra.

Namun Petra tak bergeming, masih sibuk mencerna kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Levi, tak ingin salah kaprah.

Levi sendiri tak pandai dalam hal seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kopi dan hujan pun tak dapat menyampaikan perasaannya.

Ingin rasanya Levi memuja Petra dengan jutaan kata-kata cinta, dengan kecupan manis di dahi, atau apapun. Tapi perasaan itu terlalu melimpah melebihi butiran hujan, membuat otaknya menjadi beku, dan lidahnya menjadi kelu, tak tau harus mengungkapkannya dengan cara apa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Petra."

Hanya itu. Hanya itu yang mampu Levi katakan. Entah seaneh apapun ia jadinya, ia tak peduli.

Dan kalimat singkat yang baru saja ia ungkapkan tadi, mampu membuat kelenjar air mata Petra kembali bereaksi, memproduksi cairan bening yang kini menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap jatuh kapan saja.

Petra bahagia, sangat. Bahkan jika ia salah dengar pun tak masalah, ia akan tetap senang.

Petra hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, saat bibir mereka kini menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman yang tidak pernah Petra duga sebelumnya.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meremas mantel coklat yang Levi gunakan sementara Levi meraih pinggang dan juga tengkuknya, menyalurkan segala kegilaannya pada Petra yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan hanya dengan kalimat "Aku mencintaimu."

Petra tau setelah semua ini pun Levi akan tetap pergi. Seharusnya ia marah, seharusnya ia menolak. Tapi kenapa sekujur tubuhnya seolah lumpuh, kecuali jantungnya yang terus menggebu mengalahkan genderang perang. Padahal ciuman pertamanya tidaklah semanis adegan berciuman yang biasa ia lihat dalam drama. Rasanya pahit, bercampur dengan sisa aroma tembakau laknat yang baru saja Levi buang. Namun Petra begitu menikmatinya, lembut seperti cream yang selalu Levi tambahkan diatas kopinya.

Levi menyudahi ciuman itu, menyisakan Petra yang saat ini wajahnya merah padam. Selanjutnya ia kembali menangkup wajah Petra dan menempelkan dahinya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Petra melihat Levi tersenyum. Senyuman tulus, murni dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Aku tidak akan lama, Petra. Aku akan segera kembali dan menjemputmu."

Petra tak menjawab, tentunya masih tak rela dengan keputusan Levi untuk pergi. Levi hanya terkekeh kemudian menarik Petra ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Petra yang tak ingin ditinggal oleh Levi itu hanya membalas pelukannya dengan setengah-setengah.

"Kau boleh datang ke kedai kopi itu kapan saja. Tapi dengan syarat.." Levi menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Petra penasaran.

"Apa itu?" Petra mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Levi, mungkin untuk yang terakhir sebelum ia pergi.

"Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Farlan, ini perintah."

Hanya sekilas, tapi dari intonasi kalimatnya Petra tau detektif muda ini bisa saja sedang cemburu. Petra hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Levi barusan.

Oh ayolah Levi, alasan Petra datang ke kedai kopi itu hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Pria bernama Farlan itu sekalipun kopi buatannya lebih enak.

Derit pintu kereta yang terbuka membuat Petra sakit, sakit karena hanya dalam hitungan menit kehangatan ini akan hilang darinya. Namun kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat ini seolah mampu membuatnya lupa akan hal itu. Ia berusaha membuat wajahnya terlihat cerah, saat sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah kurva.

Petra tersenyum,

"Dimengerti, _Heichō_." Jawab Petra diiringi gerakan hormat persis seperti anggota kepolisian, membuat Levi terkekeh gemas.

Saat ini butiran salju seputih kapas kembali turun dari langit, menyelimuti stasiun kota Trost dengan hawa dingin yang lembut.

_'Oh hujan, pertemukan aku dengannya esok hari.'_

Petra tak ingin mengucapkan itu lagi.

Karena mulai sekarang, Petra akan merindukannya selalu.

Karena mulai sekarang.. Petra akan meminta kepada semesta untuk mempertemukan mereka kapan saja, tidak hanya saat hujan tapi juga saat mentari bersinar terik sekalipun.

Hujan salju yang menyelimuti stasiun kian menebal, tidak ada tetesan air, tidak ada _Petrichor_. Keduanya pun kembali menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman perpisahan yang sedikit menyakitkan. Ciuman dalam yang kini tak lagi terasa pahit seperti sebatang rokok.

Ciuman kedua mereka.. tepat enam puluh detik setelah hujan.

**E.N.D**

:)

:)

:)

Hanya seorang author yang sedang berusaha menjadi lebih puitis hehe.

Maaf untuk segala kegajean yang ada. :)

**Mind to ****RnR?**

**#Kikoyy (･ิω･ิ)ノ**


End file.
